


Having a Baby

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apolline, Dads!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire Prepare for baby Apolline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Baby

Preparing for a baby was a lot harder than Enjolras and Grantaire had expected. They had to make sure everything was baby-proofed, nothing dangerous was on a low shelf, and they bought a lid for the garbage can. They decided that Enjolras would be Daddy and Grantaire would be Papa.  
“Grantaire!” Enjolras shouted.  
“What is it now, Enj?” Grantaire groaned.  
“Put that paint somewhere high up, or so help me god I’ll kill you,” Enjolras said, trying to remain calm.  
“Oh, sorry I almost forgot about that, here,” Grantaire put the paint on the top of the book case in his studio room, “Better, Mon Ange?” he smiled.  
Enjolras sighed, “Yeah…sorry I snapped at you, this is just so nerve racking.” Enjolras grinned widely.  
“What’s that grin for?” R asked.  
“We’re going to be dads,” Enjolras was so excited.  
“I know, can you believe it?” Grantaire smiled, “There’s going to be a little human and we’re going to be responsible for it.”  
“It’s so exciting…I can’t believe we’re finally getting a baby,” Enjolras was beaming. He felt a tear in his eye as he moved over to wrap his arms around Grantaire.  
“Oh, no, if you’re almost crying now, you’re going to be an absolute wreck when the baby is born,” Grantaire said returning Enjolras’s embrace.  
“Shut up,” Enj said letting go and punching Grantaire’s arm, “You’re going to cry, too, you’ll see.”  
When Enjolras and Grantaire made the decision to become parents, they decided on using a surrogate. They both gave their sperm, it was mixed up and as of now Musichetta was 9 months pregnant because of it.  
The due date was in a few days, but neither of them knew what day the baby would actually arrive.  
Grantaire finished painting the nursery about two weeks ago. They decided on a different color for each wall (one pale pink, one pale blue, one pale green, and one pale purple). He’d wait to see what the baby liked before painting anything on the walls. He did however paint the ceiling sky blue and paint little white clouds on it.  
“Did you put the car seat in yet, Grantaire?” Enj asked as he checked the house over for the billionth time.  
“Yes, love, I did it yesterday. Everything is all ready, you can stop checking now,” Grantaire smiled.  
“I know,” Enj sighed, “I’m just a bit nervous.”  
“Me too,” Grantaire said taking Enjolras’s hand, “Don’t worry everything is going to be fine.”  
“But what if I’m not meant to be a dad?” Enj asked as he looked down away from R.  
“Stop that,” Grantaire said, “Listen to me; you are going to be a wonderful father. Do you understand me, Enjolras?”  
Enjolras nodded, allowing himself to smile. He leaned forward and kissed Grantaire, “You’re going to be great as well.”  
Grantaire’s phone buzzed in his pocket, “It’s Bossuet,” he told Enjolras before answering, “Hey, what’s up? What? We’ll meet you there,” he hung up. “Let’s go, love, we’re about to be parents.”  
“What?” Enj asked.  
“Chetta is in labor, we’re meeting them at the hospital.”  
“Oh,” Enjolras felt a knot in his stomach, “Yeah…um get the blanket and stuff and the diapers I guess, and…the little stuffed bear we got…and…oh god, I can’t remember anything else.”  
“It doesn’t matter if we forget something; I can always come back for it, yeah?” Grantaire said.  
“Yeah…yeah, let’s go,” Enj said walking towards the door.  
“Enjolras,” Grantaire said.  
Enj turned around.  
“Shoes, love,” Grantaire said hanging Enjolras his sneakers.   
“You drive, I’ll put them in in the car,” Enj said walking out the door and tossing R the keys.  
It was a fairly short drive to the hospital, Enjolras almost started hyperventilating twice. Grantaire just put his hand on Enj’s knee to calm him down. It worked, it always worked.  
When they arrived at the hospital, Joly was waiting for them.  
“Where’s Bossuet?” R asked.  
“One of us had to go in with Chetta, and he volunteered,” Joly explained, “Sit down, it might be a while.”  
A couple of hours later Bossuet came out of the delivery room, “Grantaire, Enjolras, come with me.”  
Enjolras and Grantaire followed Bossuet into the delivery room.  
“It’s a girl,” Bossuet told them.  
Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s arm tightly once he finally saw her. Tears were already in his eyes.  
Grantaire could feel tears forming in his eyes as well, “Can…can I hold her?”  
“Of course you can, R, you’re her father,” Musichetta smiled.  
Bossuet took the baby from Chetta’s arms and handed her to Grantaire.  
“Hi, baby,” Grantaire whispered.  
The baby just stared back at him.  
“I feel like I’m going to break her,” Grantaire said looking into her eyes.  
“What are we going to name her, R?” Enjolras asked.  
“I—I was thinking maybe we could call her Apolline,” Grantaire said, “You know…because you’re Apollo.”  
“That’s perfect,” Enjolras said, pecking Grantaire’s cheek, “We can call her Polly for short.”  
Grantaire smiled, “I like that. What about you?” he said looking down at the baby in his arms, “Do you like that, too?”  
She stared back, but Grantaire decided that she would’ve cried if she didn’t like it.  
“She can’t tell you, R,” Enjolras laughed as he saw a tear run down Grantaire’s face, “Told you you’d cry.”  
“Shut up,” Grantaire pouted slightly, “Do you want to hold her?”  
“Yeah,” Enjolras said holding out his arms.   
Grantaire carefully transferred Apolline into Enjolras’s arms.  
“Hi, Apolline,” Enjolras said, “Welcome to the world, princess.”  
“Did you just call her Princess?” Grantaire said, “I thought you despised monarchies.”  
“Well, Apolline is our princess, I think she’d be a decent monarch,” Enjolras joked.  
Grantaire smiled, “She’s a newborn child her parents would be in charge until she was grown up.”  
“Good thing I’m her Dad then, right?” Enjolras said pulling the little pink blanket over her tiny feet.  
Apolline fell asleep in Enj’s arms. He looked up at Grantaire, who was bawling like an idiot.   
Enjolras sat down with Apolline asleep in his arms until the nurse came in and brought her back to the hospital’s nursery room.  
Enjolras and Grantaire looked in at her for hours at a time. Grantaire took Enjolras’s hand, “We’re going to bring that little girl home with us,” he said pointing to Apolline.  
“I know…it almost feels like it’s a dream,” Enjolras said leaning his head on Grantaire’s shoulder.  
Grantaire turned his head to leave a kiss in Enj’s blond curls, “It’s not a dream, that’s our daughter.”

They brought her home the next day. They couldn’t stop looking at her.  
“Polly, look what Daddy has,” Enjolras said holding up a little stuffed bear.  
She took it and stuck the ear directly in her mouth.  
Enjolras smiled, “I hope that tastes good, sweetie.”  
Grantaire put her to sleep that night, telling Enjolras to get some rest.  
Apolline started crying at bedtime, but R insisted that Enjolras go to bed.  
As Enjolras waited for Grantaire to return to the bedroom, he heard a faint singing coming from Apolline’s room. It was ‘Baby Mine’ from Dumbo. Enjolras smiled.  
Grantaire finally got Apolline to sleep and found Enjolras smirking in bed.  
“What’s with the face?” R asked him.  
“You sang a Disney lullaby to Polly,” Enjolras replied.  
“You heard that?”  
“Yep, it was nice…I love you, Papa.”  
“I love you, too, Daddy.”  
“OK, can we agree to only call each other that in front of Apolline or while having sex and absolutely no other time?”  
“Agreed,” Grantaire smiled pulling Enjolras closer.

They miraculously all slept through the night, and when they awoke the next morning, Enjolras and Grantaire couldn’t wait to start their life with Apolline.


End file.
